In JP 2004-140604A (US 2004/0082364 A1), a data packet is divided into a packet having a request value related to communication quality and a packet having no request value related to the communication quality so that the packet having a higher request value related to the communication quality is transmitted with priority. The communication quality includes, for example, a data transmission speed, a data transmission delay and jitter.
Among data having high request values related to the communication quality, some need not be transmitted with priority. For example, in case that a radio communication terminal is mounted in a vehicle and a road abnormality is detected based on an image captured by an in-vehicle camera, image data of the image captured at a location of the detected road abnormality need be transmitted quickly to a server or the like, which is provided for road management. The radio communication terminal, which transmits the image data of the location of the detected road abnormality, sets its request value related to the communication quality.
It is however sufficient for one radio communication terminal to transmit the image data of the location of the detected road abnormality. For this reason, once the radio communication terminal has transmitted the image data of the location of the detected road abnormality, it is not required for the radio communication terminal to transmit the same image data of the location of the detected road abnormality even though the request value related to the communication quality is high.